Various widely used methods for producing a linear or strip-like material weakening in decorative materials by means of laser light beams are known. The factor common to these methods is that a decorative material is machined with a high-energy laser light beam from the reverse side, which is subsequently hidden, additional measures being taken to prevent the machining penetrating to the visible side of the decorative material. Such a widely used method is disclosed, for example, by the official publication U.S. Pat. No. 7,297,897 A and U.S. Pat. No. 6,294,124 B1.
Further methods for producing a weakening with the least possible marking on the decorative surface and, in particular, machining techniques that can be applied thereto, are disclosed by the publications DE 199 44 371 A1, EP 1 745 989 A2 and DE 102 41 715 A1.
Despite careful application, with the widely known methods the weakening produced can cause marking on the visible side under unfavorable environmental conditions, which is viewed as an aesthetic disadvantage of the product.